


The Prince of Alderaan & Me

by lalaitskelcey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author knows nothing about Baseball, Ben is a dork, Hux is a loveable asshole, Meet-Cute, Poe is the ultimate matchmaker, Prince Ben Solo, Single mom Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaitskelcey/pseuds/lalaitskelcey
Summary: Rey’s daughter steals popcorn from the prince of Alderaan, and a clip of it goes viral, much to Rey’s dismay.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 74
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1248739283357315073?s=20) Twitter prompt
> 
> Yes, the name is inspired by ‘The Prince and Me’ but this is not the same concept. I have like no Baseball knowledge, so please forgive any blunders. Hope you enjoy!

Admittedly, Rey had always been excited at the thought of taking Kira to her first baseball game. So when her boss, Poe, offered her his tickets she gladly accepted.

“Really? Are you sure?” She asks, bouncing slightly on her feet.

Poe just chuckles and nods, “Yes, I’m sure. I get the tickets through some family friends anyways, they have their own section they sit in. You can take Kira and a friend.”

She claps, and hugs him. “Thank you! Kira is going to be so excited. Are you sure your friend will be okay with it?”

“Yeah, I already asked him. It’s totally fine.”

“Thank you again, enjoy your lunch!” 

She skips back to her desk, and grins at the tickets in her hands. She knows exactly who she’ll ask to go with her. 

She watches as the time changes to four, and sighs in relief. End of the day, finally. She stands and stretches, her butt being sore from sitting for so long. She’s pulling her bag out of her desk when Rose pops up next to her. 

“So are we still on for drinks this weekend? It’s been way too long.”

Rey raises an eyebrow, “We just went last weekend, though.”

Her friend just snorts and crosses her arms, “Exactly.”

“Actually, I have a better idea of what we can do this weekend, and I can bring Kira.” She pulls the tickets out of her bag, holding them up for Rose to see. “Baseball game? I know you said you’ve always wanted to go to one.”

“Aw, I do but you didn’t need to buy tickets! Aren’t they expensive?”

“Poe gave me these, said he had something come up last minute and he didn’t want them going to waste.”

“Seriously?! That’s awesome!”

They chat for a few more minutes about the details, and walk out of the building together. They say goodbye before walking in different directions. After getting off the bus, she types in the code to get into her small apartment building. Maz’s door is already open when she comes inside. 

“Hey Maz!”

Maz looks up from her tea cup, “Hello. How was your day?”

She smiles and sits down across from her. “Good. Change of plans this weekend, I’m gonna take Kira to a ballgame.”

The smaller lady raises an eyebrow, “Ah, that’ll be fun. Do you think Kira is a little young to enjoy that?”

Rey shrugs. “I don’t think so. She likes watching it with me on TV, so hopefully the live thing will be even better!”

The four-year old chooses that moment to come running into the room. 

“Mama!” She launches herself onto Rey’s lap.

“Kira! How was your day?” She snuggles her daughter close to her. 

“We went to the park, and I chased a butterfly, and we fed the birds. I watched Paw Patrol too!”

“Wow! How fun!” Rey just loves how excited she gets about everything, her little curls bouncing around her head as she animatedly talks about her day. 

Everyone always comments on how Kira is her mini-me, and Rey notices it too. She’d only been seventeen when she had her, and she remembers being so scared. By the time she even knew she was pregnant, her boyfriend had skipped town. They’d been in the same group home together, and as soon as he turned eighteen, he left. Hadn’t even told Rey, either. She sometimes sees flashes of him in Kira, but mostly just herself. 

“Hey, what d’ya think about going to a baseball game?” She tucks a strand of the toddlers hair behind her ear.

“Like what we watch on TV?”

“Yeah, just like that. Aunty Rose will be there too.”

“Mama, can I have popcorn? Like the people on TV?”

Rey just chuckles, her daughter loving food just as much as she does. “Yes, love. We can get popcorn.”

Kira nods, “Okay, I’ll go.”

Rey claps, and hugs her daughter again.

__

Benjamin Organa-Solo didn’t really like being in the spotlight. He tried to avoid it as much as he could, but being the heir to the throne of Alderaan didn’t afford him much anonymity. Not that the title really means much, the monarchy being more of a figurehead. But he, like his mother, wants the country to prosper. That’s why he spends most of his time in New York, helping manage the family businesses. He enjoys it, knowing when he becomes king he’ll be expected to move back to Alderaan. Not that he doesn’t want to be king, but he doesn’t want all the attention it will bring. Even though he only recently turned twenty nine, he gets questioned constantly about when he will get married, and produce an heir. He rolls his eyes every time, refusing to answer. His mother made it very clear there’s no rush, but that she also looks forward to being a grandmother. He feels much too busy these days to even consider having a partner. He’d dated a bit in college, but none of them serious. 

“Shit.” He mumbles, having burnt himself taking a sip of the still too hot coffee. He sets it down and leans back in his chair, looking out the window. He still prefers the big, open green fields in Alderaan, but he has to admit the city skyline can be breathtaking in the early morning hours. His phone buzzes, and he sighs and checks it. 

_‘I’ll be there in an hour, be ready.’_

He just raises an eyebrow, guessing Hux isn’t in a good mood today. But really, when is he ever in a good mood? Hux had been his personal secretary for almost seven years now, and it was a miracle neither of them have killed the other yet. He tests his coffee again, finally being cool enough to drink. He only has two meetings today, and then he’s free. He uses going to the baseball games as a way to pretend to be someone else. Growing up, he didn’t fully understand that he’d be king one day; all he cared about was playing baseball, and he wanted to be just like his dad. 

He finishes his coffee and goes to get dressed. Not too long after, Hux is walking through his door. 

“Your mother wants me to remind you to answer her calls. You know when you don’t she just chews my ear off.” 

Ben just rolls his eyes, grabbing his jacket and walking past Hux. They get in the elevator silently, watching the numbers go down. When they get to the lobby, his security guard is already waiting by the door. 

“You stuck with me today, Finn?”

He just chuckles, and shrugs. “’Fraid so.”

“At least tell me you brought a baseball cap this time.”

Finn just shakes his head, and holds the door open for them.

__

Rey wakes up early, too excited to go back to sleep. She checks on Kira, knowing she’ll probably be asleep for a while longer. She decides it's a good day to make pancakes for breakfast, and she hasn’t for a while anyways. After she finishes cooking, she sits down to drink her coffee and waits for Kira to wake up. She checks her phone, and sees a text from Poe.

_‘Have fun at the game today! I already let my friend know you’ll be there, so play nice ;)’_

She just rolls her eyes, and sends him back a middle finger emoji and a heart. She hears the familiar grumbling from Kira’s room, and goes to get her from bed.

“Mama?” She says, rubbing her eyes. 

“I’m here, love.” She crouches down next to her bed, and Kira reaches out with her small hands. Rey pulls her into her arms, kissing her head. “Have a good sleep?” Kira just nods and rests her head on her mother's shoulder. 

“Breakfast?” 

Rey stands and walks toward the kitchen, “I made your favorite today.” 

Kira lifts her head up and looks at the table. “Pancakes!” She wiggles out of Rey’s arms and climbs up into her chair to dig into her food.

Rey sits across from her, watching with a smile on her face. She knows the girl will just end up covered in syrup and needing a bath, but she doesn’t mind. Kira snuggles into her mother’s lap as they watch cartoons, waiting for Rose to get there. Rey savors these moments, dreading the day when she no longer craves her mother's affection. She settles Kira into a seated position on her lap and starts braiding her hair. She only knows how to do a regular braid, having taught herself when she was younger, but it helps keep her hair from getting too tangled. 

The doorbell bell rings at 2:30, and Kira jumps up and runs to the door. “Rosie!”

When Rey opens the door, Kira jumps into Rose’s arms.

“Kiki! I missed you! Did you miss me?”

The toddler nods, and presses a messy kiss to her cheek. 

“You’d think she hasn’t seen you in ages, rather than just last weekend.”

Rose shifts the girl to her other hip and just grins, “Hey, I’m just gonna enjoy it for however long it lasts. How else can I keep my title of ‘favorite aunt’?”

“You’re her only aunt.”

“Still counts.”

Rose helps get Kira ready, the toddler deciding she wants to wear a dress with flowers along the bottom. She wants to go without any shoes, but Rey and Rose convince her to wear her little white sandals at least. Rey runs to her room to quickly get ready, putting on jean shorts and a short sleeve blue shirt. She puts her hair half up, the top part wrapped up in a bun. She grabs her favorite and very worn Corellian Smugglers hat. She’d only ever been to one other Smugglers game, when she was 9 and the group home she lived in had gotten free tickets. Han Solo had already retired from the team by then, but he was there showing support. He had signed a few balls and thrown them out into the crowd, and sadly none of them near enough for her to catch. 

They decide to leave early, hoping to avoid the worst of the traffic. After the bus drops them off near the stadium, they walk the few blocks slowly, swinging Kira in between them. Once they get closer to the stadium, Rey points it out to Kira whose eyes go wide. When they present their tickets at the front, they welcome her by name, and she just raises an eyebrow as they guide them to their seats. _I guess Poe did mention he told his friend I was coming._ She’s further surprised when they get to a section of seats, separated from the other seats by ropes and a large awning over head. 

“Is Poe’s friend rich or something?” Rose asks, after they take their seats. 

Rey just shrugs, “I don’t know, he didn’t say. Just they have their own section.”

Rose’s eyes widen, “Well they must be rich? Or famous.”

“Mama?”

Rey hums, looking at her daughter seated in her lap.

“Can we get popcorn?”

Rey grins, and nods. She asks Rose to stay with Kira, and she goes to get them some snacks. She’s only gone for about ten minutes, and when she returns she sees Poe’s friend must have arrived. There’s a tall man seated next to her seat, and two other people on the other side of him. When she gets back and scoots past Rose, she notices her eyes are wide and she looks to be in shock. 

“What’s up?”

Rose just glances to the tall man, and raises her eyebrows. Rey looks over at him, and vaguely thinks she recognizes him, but can’t quite remember from what. She looks back at Rose, with a raised eyebrow. Rose just pulls out her phone, quickly typing something before pushing the screen toward her. 

_‘That’s the crown prince of Alderaan!’_

Rey’s mouth drops open, and she does a double take at the man, realizing that’s why he looks familiar. Benjamin Organa-Solo, the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo. Thinking back, she can remember hearing he lived in the city, and frequently attended games. But she never thought she would be seated next to him! _How was Poe friends with the Prince of Alderaan?! And how had he failed to mention that when he gave her the tickets?!_

She snaps her mouth shut and averts her gaze, hoping he didn’t notice. She hands the drink and popcorn to Rose, so she can pick Kira up and sit down with her on her lap again. 

Kira squeals with delight when handed the popcorn, and Rey just chuckles. She sneaks another glance at the man beside her, and sees he’s turned toward his companions and chatting with them. She pulls out her phone and types a quick text to Poe. 

_Rey: How come you failed to mention who your friend was?!_

_Poe: I knew if I did you wouldn’t accept the tickets. Don’t worry, he’s friendly. Probably won’t even talk, he focuses on the game._

_Rey: How were you able to just give your tickets to me anyways?? How would I be allowed to just sit next to a prince??_

_Poe: They did a background check on you already, so they know you aren’t a crazy murderer or something ;)_

_Rey: What??? You didn’t even know if I would say yes!_

_Poe: Of course I knew. You love baseball, and you’d never say no to free tickets._

She just rolls her eyes, and tucks her phone back into her pocket. The first few innings go by quickly, and she points stuff out to Kira, who nods and seems to be enjoying herself, much to Rey’s delight. She’s turned slightly toward Rose, and they’re chatting about the game. 

Being a parent, her ears are always paying attention to her daughter even when she doesn’t try to. Kira is happily munching her popcorn, and Rey glances at the bag to see it’s empty. She raises an eyebrow, wondering if Kira just finished it. But then she watches her daughter lean over and take some popcorn from the bag the prince is holding. She gasps, and pulls Kira’s hand away, and then looks toward the man, and is shocked to see him smiling at her daughter before looking over at her.

“I’m so sorry, she knows better. Sorry.” She stutters her words, feeling a flush creep up her neck.

He just chuckles and shakes his head, “It’s fine, really. I’m finished with it, if she wants the rest.” He holds the bag out to Kira, who reaches out to take it, a shy smile on her face.

“Thank you.” She says, and cuddles into her mother's chest, turning her face away. 

Rey pats her on the back, looking back at the prince with a smile, “She’s incredibly shy, it's a miracle she remembered to say thank you.”

“I was a shy kid too, I understand.” He smiles brightly, and she tries to ignore the flutters she feels in her stomach at the sight. 

“I’m sorry, I probably should have introduced myself when I sat down, I’m Rey, this is my daughter Kira, and my friend Rose.” Rose leans forward slightly and waves, an awkward smile on her face.

Ben waves back at Rose, before looking back at her. “Poe told me, no worries.”

She remembers Poe saying they’d background checked her, so of course he knows who she is. 

“Thank you, for letting Poe give us the tickets.”

“It was my pleasure.” He nods, before turning back to the man sitting next to him.

Rey turns toward Rose, her eyes wide and mouths ‘ _Oh my god!’_ Rose nods, her eyes just as wide. Rey finds herself stealing glances at him during the rest of the game, and he’s focusing so intently he almost looks angry. Once the game is over, he shakes both of their hands, waves goodbye to Kira, before him and the two guys with him leave. 

“What was that?! How is Poe friends with the prince of Alderaan??” Rose asks, a bewildered look on her face. 

“Poe didn’t tell me who his friend was.” She rubs a hand down her face, pointedly ignoring how soft his hand was, and how he’d held it a little longer than necessary while smiling at her.

“Pictures don’t do him enough justice, he’s much hotter in person.”

“Rose!” Rey yelps, looking at Kira, but the toddler is completely focused on a video on Rey’s phone.

Rose just waves her hand, “She’s not even paying attention. She doesn’t know what that word means, anyway. That was so cute, how he gave Kira the rest of his popcorn.” She puts a hand over her heart and pouts her lips.

Rey feels herself blush slightly, and rolls her eyes. “Yes, it was so cute when my little gremlin was stealing food.” She tickles Kira’s sides, and they all laugh together. 

…

The next day, Rey is awoken by her phone buzzing repeatedly. She groans, and cracks open an eye. Her alarm clock reads 6:27 am, who would be calling her this early. She grabs her phone, and sees it Rose calling her. 

“Hello?” She croaks, still groggy from sleep. 

“Have you watched the news yet? Or checked social media yet?!” She sounds frantic, and Rey sits up, pushing her covers off. 

“I just woke up, it’s Sunday. Did something happen?”

“Oh my god, you’re in for a surprise.” She chuckles.

“What? Can’t you just tell me?”

“Just look at what I sent you, and maybe turn on the news. Good morning to you!”

She just grumbles, and rubs her eyes. She walks to the living room and turns on the tv while checking her phone. Rose had sent her a link to a YouTube video, but before she could click on it, the tv catches her eye. Two women were talking excitedly, and the screen behind them read _Toddler caught stealing Popcorn from Prince! Too Cute!_

She’s filled with dread suddenly, as the screen cuts to a familiar scene. She sees herself, talking with Rose as Kira sits on her lap, reaching over and taking popcorn from the Prince. It went on for longer than she realized, neither her nor the prince noticing at first. Suddenly his eyes widen as he spots Kira reach her hand over, and watches her with an amused expression. It gets to the part where she had noticed what was going on, and the newscasters both _Aw_ at the smile on his face as he hands the bag over, and how Kira shyly turns away afterwards. 

They go on to talk about how the video has gotten millions of views on YouTube, and Rey drops her face into her hands. 

_Oh my god, millions of people have seen my daughter steal popcorn from the Prince of Alderaan._

She groans again, and startles when her phone goes off. 

“Poe, this is all your fault!”

He laughs, “Hey, I didn’t make Kira steal his popcorn! But I am proud of her for doing that, give her a high five for me.”

“Poe!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. But don’t worry, Ben wasn’t mad about it. He thought it was hilarious.”

“People are gonna think I’m a terrible mother for not watching what my child was doing!”

“Rey, people aren’t gonna think that. All the people watching it think it's cute! They adore Kira.”

She just groans again, and flops herself back against her couch.

“But that wasn’t exactly why I was calling. Ben’s mom reached out to me, she wants to meet you both.”

Rey stops breathing, her mouth dropping open. 

“His mother? As in, the Queen of freaking Alderaan?!”

“Yes, that’s the one. But she’s a super nice person, you’d never guess she was a queen if you didn’t already know.”

“Wha-‘ Rey stutters her words, “W-why does she want to meet us?”

“‘Cause she thought it was adorable too? I don’t know. But she was pretty insistent on it.”

Rey is stunned, her words failing her. “I-I don’t know what to say. I can’t afford to take any trips right now, and I don’t have any clothes nice enough to meet a queen in.”

“Trust me, she doesn’t care about fancy clothes. And she said she would pay for you to go there.”

She closes her eyes, rubbing a hand down her face. _Is this some sort of strange dream, did she have too much sugar before bed? Did she look at too many photos of the prince last night before going to bed?_

“Rey? You there? What d’ya think?”

She sits up, and laughs in disbelief that this is even happening. “I guess I’ll do it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Benjamin, why didn’t you tell me you had a girlfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter count may end up being increased by one, we’ll see.

  
Despite what Poe said, she still stares nervously at her small closet, trying to figure out what to pack. She has two dresses that seem like they would work, but would they be too much? She has a nice pencil skirt that she wears to work sometimes, but it wasn’t really comfortable and was a little too small. She pulls out her dress pants, noting how much the color has faded and that she really needs new ones. She groans and hangs the pants back up. Needing backup, she decides to call Rose.

“Hey, you packed yet?”

“No. I don’t know what to pack! I don’t think I have anything nice enough.”

“You definitely do. What about that dress with the flowers? You wore it to my parents anniversary party?”

“Isn’t it too casual?”

“I don’t think so. Plus it shows off your amazing legs.”

She frowns and looks down her legs, “I have amazing legs?”

Rose sighs, “Don’t act like you don’t know. I would kill to have legs like yours!”

“Fine, I’ll wear that dress. Wait, why do I need to show off my legs?”

“Maybe to help show the prince how smoking hot you are?”

“I’m going to meet the queen, not flirt with the prince. And there’s no way he would even be interested.”

Rose scoffs, “Rey, have you seen that clip of him staring at you at the game? He practically already looked head over heels.”

It’s Rey’s turn to scoff, “No, he didn’t. He was just smiling at Kira.”

“He definitely was not making heart eyes at Kira, that would be weird.”

“He wasn’t making heart eyes.”

“Keep being in denial all you want, I gotta go! Have fun packing and have a safe flight, love ya!”

Rey just rolls her eyes and puts her phone back down. She pulls the dress out, examining it before folding it and putting it in her small suitcase. They’d only be there for two days, but when traveling with a four year old you can never be prepared enough. She folds her clothes up and shoves them to one side so she has room for Kira’s stuff. She hears a muffled cry just then, meaning Kira was awake from her nap.

“Bug, what’s wrong? Why the tears?”

She holds out her hands, wanting to be held. Rey scoops her up, cradling her to her chest.

“It was scary.” She sniffles, burying her face in her mother’s chest.

“What was? Did you have a bad dream?”

The girl nods without looking back up. 

“It’s okay, mommy’s here. It was just a nightmare.”

It always makes Rey’s heart hurt when she sees her little girl suffering from nightmares like she used to. But she reminds herself that her daughter will never have to go through what she went through at the same age. Kira stops sniffling, and sighs. 

“Better?” 

“Mhm.” She looks up at Rey and yawns.

“Do you wanna help mommy pick out your clothes for our trip?”

She nods, and starts wiggling to be put down. They both go to her closest and begin pulling clothes out. She lets Kira pick an outfit, and then she grabs her underwear and a nighttime pull-up. 

“Let’s go pack it.”

The girl grabs her outfit choice and skips into her mother’s room. They put all the stuff inside, then zip it up.

“We’re all set! Are you excited?”

“Yeah!” She jumps up and down, her hair falling all about her face. 

Their flight is later that evening, so Rey is hoping Kira will just sleep most of the seven hour flight. The rest of the day goes by rather quickly, and now they’re getting into their cab to go to the airport. 

“Which terminal, ma’am?” The driver asks, as they get closer to the airport.

She glances at her ticket, “Terminal one.”

Once they pull up to the drop off zone, the driver hands her the suitcase. She hands him cash for the fare, and hoists Kira up on her hip as they make their way into the airport. She heads toward the check in counter, the woman standing there greeting her with a smile.

“Hello! Checking in?”

“Yes, for me and my daughter.” She hands the tickets over.

“Oh, I see you’re first class. Once you’re all checked in you can wait in the first class lounge.”

Rey quirks an eyebrow at that  _ first class lounge?  _ She’d only ever flown economy before. The lounge really looks more like a country club, or at least what she imagines a country club looked like on the inside. There’s armchairs and a few sofas, large TVs on the walls, and a bar with two bartenders behind it. There’s also a curtained off area where she can see people getting chair massages. She wishes she had more time to enjoy everything, but the flight leaves in less than an hour.

“Mama, can I go play with the toys?”

She sets the toddler down, and follows her over to a small children’s area. She notices a few of the people in the room glance at Kira with narrowed eyes, but she ignores them. Once it's finally time to board, she is shocked to see how much more space the first class seats have. Kira easily settles in, and falls asleep after reading a story. She thankfully sleeps almost the whole time, and when she wakes she doesn’t cry. They are served breakfast, and shortly thereafter it's announced that they’ll be starting their descent soon. The letter that came with their plane tickets said there would be someone waiting to bring them to the royal household. Once she has their suitcase, she looks around, wondering what a royal chauffeur looks like. She spots an older man in a regular suit holding a sign with her name on it. The man smiles as she approaches. 

“Ms. Johnson?”

“Yes, that’s me.”

He holds out a hand, “Charles Threepio, at your service. I am the queen's personal secretary, and she asked me to escort you to her home.”

Rey's eyes widen as she shakes his hand.  _ She sent her personal secretary?  _

“Pleasure to meet you.”

Charles smiles, “The pleasure is all mine. I can take your bag for you, the cars right out this way. 

They get to their destination rather quickly, and Rey is surprised to see a modest (modest for a Queen, anyways) three story house. 

“The royal family lives here?” She asks, curiosity getting the better of her. 

Charles chuckles, as he gets out of the car and opens her door for her. “Yes, Queen Leia’s mother moved out of the palace when Leia was just a child, and turned into a museum of sorts. It is open to the public, free of charge. Some events are still held there, but Queen Breha had this lovely house built to raise her daughter in.”

“Did you work with her too? Queen Breha?”

He smiles, clasping his hands behind his back, “Indeed. Though I was a young man at the time, and mainly worked as a chauffeur or butler.” He pulls her suitcase out of the trunk, and Kira tugs at Rey’s hand, looking up at her. 

“Mama, I gotta pee.” 

“We’re going inside now, okay?” Kira just nods, fidgeting slightly.

“Right this way, ma’am. I can show you to your room so you can freshen up a bit before meeting the queen.”

“Thank you.” She follows him around to a small side door, and once inside they go up the stairs and to the room right at the top. He tells her she can use the intercom by the door if she needs anything, and that she can come downstairs as soon as she’s ready. She thanks him again, and quickly helps Kira use the toilet before getting them both dressed. She pulls her daughters hair up in her favorite three bun style and chooses just to brush her own hair out. 

“Ready, bug?” Kira nods, and Rey kisses her forehead. “Remember, use your manners, and no picking your nose.” The toddler giggles, and puts her arms around her mother's neck, wanting to be carried, apparently. She steps out of their room, and takes a deep breath, before starting down the steps. 

_________________________________

Ben had seen her picture, but only when he briefly looked at the file Hux put on his desk between meetings. Finn and Hux had already looked through it, so he didn’t see why he needed to as well. But that didn’t prepare him for seeing her in person. He saw her climbing the steps to take her seat, holding two bags of popcorn and a water bottle. His eyes widen, before he quickly averts his eyes. After she sits down and settles the child on her lap, he glances at her from the corner of his eye. She’s turned toward her friend, and typing on her phone. He notices the toddler staring at him, before she tucks her face into her mother’s hair. 

He ducks his head toward Hux, whispering, “How did Poe say he knew her?”

“She’s an editor at the publishing company he works at. Didn’t you look at her file?”

“I just skimmed it, you handed it to me at a bad time.”

“And you couldn’t have just looked at it later?” Hux says with sarcasm, leaning away from him.

“I forgot, it was a busy day.”

He resists the urge to keep glancing at her, trying to focus on the game. He liked both teams that were playing, but he was secretly rooting for his father's old team to win. They asked him to come on to the field to throw the first pitch a few times, but he had politely asked them not to any more, after it ended up in the papers and he couldn’t leave his apartment unnoticed for a few weeks. He gladly met with the team after the game whenever he was invited to, and gave them some signed balls from his father for them to give out. 

The first half of the game goes well, with the Smugglers in the lead. Hux is going over their schedule for tomorrow, but Ben tunes him out. He gets a text, and glances at his Apple Watch to see who it is, but he’s distracted by a little hand reaching into his forgotten popcorn bag. He looks over to see the girl munch on the stolen snack without even looking at him, and proceeds to do it again. He can’t help but smile at her, amused by the whole thing. Her mother happens to look down at her, furrowing her brow and then gasping as she watches the toddler reach over to take more popcorn. She pulls the child’s hand away, and looks up to meet his gaze, looking horrified.

“I’m so sorry, she knows better. Sorry.” A blush creeps onto her face, and he swallows at the sight.

He forces a chuckle, trying to ignore his racing heart, “It’s fine, really. I’m finished with it, if she wants the rest.” He offers the bag, and the girl takes it, a small smile on her face. 

“Thank you.” She says, before turning her face away and clutching at her mother’s chest.

The woman pats her on the back and smiles at him, “She’s incredibly shy, it’s a miracle she remembered to say thank you.”

Her smile makes her even more beautiful, and he feels a wide smile take over his face, “I was a shy kid too, I understand.”

She introduces herself, her daughter and her friend and thanks him for letting Poe give her the tickets. He immediately replies that it was his pleasure, before turning to look back at Hux who is giving him a strange look. 

_ ‘Your pleasure?’  _ Hux mouths, raising an eyebrow. 

Ben just sighs, knowing it sounded stupid but it just came out before he had time to think about it. 

They head out quickly once the game is over, needing to get back to the car to beat the crowd. Hux and Finn share a laugh at his expense, and he just flips them both off. 

The next morning, he’s irritated to see his own picture pop on his tv as he turns the volume up to hear what they’re saying about him now.

‘ _ How adorable! He even gave her the rest of his popcorn!’ _

It then cuts to footage of him at the game, right when he noticed the popcorn theft in action. 

He sighs and rubs a hand down his face, “Of all the times they chose to film me.”

‘ _ The clip has already gotten millions of views on YouTube!’  _

His thoughts are interrupted by his phone ringing, and he sees it’s his mother.

“Hello?”

“Benjamin, why didn’t you tell me you had a girlfriend?”

He groans, “Mother, I don’t have a girlfriend. It was one of Poe’s friends, he asked to give his tickets to her.”

“What’s her name?”

“Rey Johnson. Why?”

“That clip is adorable, I want to meet her.”

“What? Why?”

“I’ve never seen a child that small that wasn’t intimidated by you, and her mother seems nice.”

“All you saw was a clip of her, and you’re acting like you already know her.” He wouldn’t mind seeing her again, but he isn’t about to tell his mother that; she’d have a field day.

“Tell Poe to call me, I want to invite her to visit Alderaan.”

“Invite her to Alderaan? Jesus, mom.”

“Just get Poe to call me!” And then she hangs up. 

He can already tell his mother’s up to something, and he isn’t sure if he’s a fan or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful art at the end was a piece I commissioned from [LP_artworks!](https://twitter.com/LP_artworks) Go check her out and give her some love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets Ben’s parents, and they only embarrass him a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was really struggling. The chapter count has been upped, simply because I had planned for this chapter to be longer but was having a hard time writing it. So the rest of it will be the next chapter. Thank you for reading!

He adjusts his tie nervously, looking out the window at the rolling countryside. He feels over dressed, and decides to pull the tie off. He glances over and sees Hux watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” He snaps, sounding more irritated than he meant to. 

Hux raises his hands, “Nothing, you just seem on edge.”

“I can’t help but feel like my mother’s up to something.”

“What’s the problem? I thought you were interested in Rey?”

“I was- I am. But I would’ve preferred to call her myself, maybe ask her for coffee. Not invite her to meet my parents.”

“To be fair, you didn’t invite her, your mother did.”

He scowls at him, and Hux just rolls his eyes. 

When they arrive, Finn quickly gets out of the driver's seat and opens the door for them. Ben gets out and straightens his suit jacket, heading toward the front door. Charles opens the door, greeting him with a smile. 

“Benjamin, welcome home.”

“Threepio, good to see you.” They shake hands, and he steps back, letting them past before shutting the door.

“Your mother and father are already in the sitting room, and Miss Johnson is still in her room.”

“Thank you, I’ll go join them.”

He passes through the entryway, and makes his way into the sitting room. His parents are seated on one of the couches, his mother drinking a cup of tea and his father a glass of scotch. 

“Ben! We weren’t sure you’d make it on time.”

He resists rolling his eyes, and bends down to kiss his mother’s check. “Of course I would, I can’t have you telling embarrassing stories of me.”

“Oh, we’ll do that anyways, kid.” His father says, a wry grin on his face. “You want a drink?”

He sits down on the armchair next to them, leaning his chin on his hand. “I’m good, thanks.”  _ For now, anyways. _

Charles walks into the room just then, followed by Rey and her daughter. The three of them stand to greet her, and Ben straightens his suit jacket again. 

“Rey Johnson, and her daughter Kira.” Charles says, with a slight bow of his head. 

“Your majesty, thank you so much for inviting us.”

“Oh please, call me Leia! I like to think we’re not that stiff around here.” She says, chuckling. 

Her daughter keeps her head tucked into her mother’s neck, and Rey rubs her back. 

“Would either of you like something to eat? Or some tea?” 

“Tea would be lovely, thank you.” 

Charles nods, before turning and walking from the room. 

“You’re welcome to sit anywhere.” His mother says, 

She sits in the loveseat across from his parents, and settles her daughter on her lap. 

“So did I see you wearing a smugglers cap?” His father asks, leaning forward.

“Yes, they’ve always been my favorite team.” Her face flushes slightly, and she tucks her hair behind her ear. “I've only been to one other game before, so I was excited when Poe offered me the tickets.”

“Well you’re welcome to keep using our seats, we could get you a pass so you don’t even have to worry about tickets.” Leia says, turning toward him and winking. He resists the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Oh, that’s far too kind. I couldn’t.” 

“Please, I insist! Han and I rarely go, and Poe’s the only other one who goes. I’m sure Ben would appreciate the company.”

He sighs, and gives his mother a pointed look. 

“Ben, how about you give them a tour around the place?” His father says, with a wry grin. 

“Wha-“ he starts, but is interrupted by his mother.

“Oh, that’s a lovely idea Han. Go on Ben, I’m sure she’d love to see the gardens.”

He frowns at his parents, but stands and smiles at Rey.

“Shall we?”

🌹🌷

Rey tried to keep her mouth from dropping when they step outside. There’s flowers of all kinds, some she recognizes but most are unfamiliar. A stone path leads out to a small pond, which sits at the edge of the forest. 

“My grandmother loved flowers. She planted everything by hand, and maintained it herself until she was in her seventies.” He smiles fondly, and her breath catches at the sight. 

“Momma.” Kira tugs at her hand, and she looks down at her. “Can I go look at the flowers?”

“Darling, this isn’t a garden to play in. We don’t want to crumple the pretty flowers.”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. I probably did much worse when I was younger, and my grandmother never minded.” 

“Okay, but still be careful. Don’t dig in the soil, and stay where I can see you, okay?” Her daughter nods, before turning and running off.

“She seems like a great kid.” He says, looking away from her retreating form and back at Rey. 

“Thank you.” She smiles brightly at him as they start walking along the path.

“Do you enjoy your work?” He asks.

“Absolutely. I was very fortunate to meet Poe after I graduated, and he took a chance on me.”

“And you? I admit, I’m not sure what being a prince entails.” She chuckles, fingers worrying the hem of her dress. 

He shrugs, pushing a hand through his hair. “Not much to do with being a prince, I just help my mother communicate and do business with other leaders. I’m usually in New York, but when needed I fly to other countries. We just want what’s best for Alderaan, even as the need for a monarchy diminishes.”

“That’s amazing. Too bad America isn’t more like that.”

He snorts, and tries to cover the sound with a cough. She feels the stupid flutters in her stomach again, and tries to ignore them. 

“Would it be… rude to ask your father for an autograph? I’m just a big fan.”

“Oh, he’d love to. Seriously, his favorite thing is to talk about his baseball days. He tried for the longest time to get a professional team here.” He rolls his eyes.

“Do you like baseball? I mean, I know you go to the games a lot, but I mean being the son of Han Solo? Are you a natural?” She teases, and he hopes he isn’t imagining the flirty tone she takes. 

“Oh, I love baseball. The first thing I ever said I wanted to be was a baseball player. I threw the biggest tantrum when my mom told me I had to be a prince instead.” He laughs, showing off his adorably crooked teeth. She can’t help but laugh with him.

“Would you, uh…” he runs a hand through his hair again, avoiding eye contact, “like to have dinner with me sometime?”

Her mouth drops open, and she finds herself momentarily at a loss for words. 

“I mean, it could be back in New York. I imagine that would be preferable. If you don’t want to, that’s-“

“Yes.” His mouth snaps shut, and his eyes meet hers. 

“I’d love to have dinner with you.” She smiles, a slight blush on her cheeks. 

**

  
  


He stands in the foyer the next morning with his parents, bidding her farewell before Charles drives them to the airport.

“Thank you so much for inviting me, you have a lovely home.”

“Thank you for indulging my curiosity. I had to meet the woman who brought such a goofy smile to my son's face.”

“Mother.” Ben huffs, giving her a pointed look.

“Oh, I’m just teasing.” Leia says, and Rey just giggles.

“Kira, can you say goodbye?” She looks down at her daughter, squeezing her hand. 

“Bye!” She waves, with a large grin on her face. 

Ben and his parents wave back. 

“I like her.” His mother says, once they’ve left.

“Yeah, we could tell, princess.” His father says, rolling his eyes. 

“Thank you, very much, for doing your best to embarrass me.” He huffs, finishing his coffee. 

“That’s our job, kid. Just wait till you have kids, you’ll understand.” Han pats him on the shoulder, before going back to the dining room. 

“Oh, I think you’ll be fine. I can already tell she’s smitten.” His mother smiles.

“I’m not sure how you can tell. But I asked her to dinner, sometime when we’re both back in New York.”

“That's wonderful, Ben! You should take her to Amilyn’s place. I haven’t been there in a while, but she tells me they’ve added more stuff to the menu.”

“That could be a good place. As long as she won’t come out and start telling embarrassing stories about me.”

She chuckles, “I’ll make her promise not to, dear, no worries. Can’t have her scaring off my future daughter-in-law, now can I?” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben go on their first date. Cuteness follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um.... I don’t really have a good excuse for this taking so long 🥴 I’ve learned I really struggle when it comes to writing stories with no angst, which is really strange but here we are. This is the last chapter! There will just be an epilogue and that’s it. Thank you for reading, and putting up with my erratic update schedule.

Rey nervously checks her watch again, hoping she didn’t get here too early. Ben had texted her a few days after she’d gotten back, telling her the name of a quaint little restaurant in Gatalenta. Rey has never been there, but she’d heard of the place from coworkers. She had half expected that he would pick her up before the date, but realizes it might’ve been too hectic. She glances down at her outfit, hoping she wasn’t too out of place. Rose had picked out her kelly green form fitted dress that stopped just below her knee. Out of everything she tried on, it was the only one they agreed on. She insisted on wearing flats, though, because god forbid she tripped in front of Ben. 

“Rey.” She looks up and sees Ben walking toward where she sits in the front of the restaurant. 

“You look… amazing.” He grins, stopping in front of her. “I’m sorry, there was some paparazzi outside my building, so we were just trying to avoid them.” 

She stands, smiling back at him. “It’s okay! I just got here really early. Didn’t want to risk the chance the busses were running late.”

“Oh, geez. I didn’t even think about that. I should’ve offered to send a car. I’m sorry.”

She lays a hand on his arm, “It’s okay, really! I’m just glad to be here with you.” 

He relaxes, and rests his hand over hers. “I am too.”

They get seated at a semi private table, and the server starts them off with a bottle of wine. 

“So, is it just a coincidence this place is so empty on a Friday night, or did you arrange that somehow?” Rey asks, glancing around while taking a sip of wine. 

He chuckles, setting his glass down. “The owner is a family friend. Normally me being in public isn’t even an issue; but since that video went viral, I’ve been getting more attention that usual.”

“I’m sorry, that must be so stressful.” She scrunches up her nose. Ben reaches across the table to take her hand. 

“Please, don’t apologize. Honestly, I’m glad it happened.” She raises an eyebrow as he glances down at their conjoined hands. 

“If it hadn’t, I probably wouldn’t have been able to ask you on a date.”

She blushes, and squeezes his hand. “I suppose not.”

__

After the date, he offers to give her a ride home. She just can’t pass up the chance to talk more with him. Once back at her apartment, they rush inside to avoid being seen by anyone. After bidding her goodnight, he turns to leave, but she catches his sleeve. 

“Wait,” He looks back at her, a hopeful look in his eyes. “thank you, again. I really had a nice time.” She smiles, mentally hyping herself up before standing on the tips of her toes and gently pressing her lips against his. He puts a hand on her waist to steady her, and kisses her back. As they pull apart, he grins and tucks some of her hair behind her ear. 

“I did, too.” 

They somehow find time to go out on three more dates in the next two weeks, and Rey wonders if she’s crazy for already being head over heels for him. She invites him to have dinner at her apartment one night, and he immediately accepts. She spends the day frantically cleaning, only to have Kira tear everything apart five minutes before he arrives. He doesn’t make a big deal about it, just smiles as Kira shows off her latest picture. Rey watches with a bemused smile as he has a tiara put on his head while sitting for tea. Even while seated at the toddler sized table, Ben has to lean over so she can reach his head. Kira falls asleep shortly after dinner, and they settle on her small couch. 

“I think it’s safe to say she likes you. She let you wear her favorite tiara.” Rey leans her head on hand, tucking her legs underneath her.

“Well, I’m honored. She’d have a fun time playing with the Organa family jewels. There’s only two tiara’s, though. The rest were donated to the museum.”

“You have family jewels? I mean, I guess that makes sense, but that’s crazy.” She shakes her head. 

“My grandmother always caught me sneaking into the room where they were all kept, and she would sometimes let me wear them. I didn’t understand why her and my mother never wore them, and why I couldn’t either.” He chuckles.

“Why didn’t they wear them? I don’t think I’d be able to resist, if I had the chance.” 

“My grandmother was never a fan of pageantry, and just showing off wealth for no reason. She preferred to wear her hair in the traditional Alderaan ways, and didn’t want to seem like a cold and unapproachable monarch. She passed her same ideals off on my mother, as well.” He shrugs. 

“She sounded like a lovely woman.” Rey smiles, moving closer to him.

“I’m sorry, I’m probably boring you with all this family talk.” He pushes a hand through his hair, his lips turned down.

“No! Not at all. It’s interesting to hear people’s family history. I only wish I knew about my family, to be able to tell a story about them.” She tries to keep the wishfulness out of her voice, but Ben sees right through it. He reaches out to clasp one of her hands between both of his, and presses a kiss against her knuckles.

“You could always have mine.” He jokes, and she feels butterflies in her stomach. His ears turn red where they stick out from his hair, “Uh, I meant, eventually. You know, if we,” she interrupts his stuttering by taking his face between her hands. 

“Thank you.” She kisses him, and his arms go around her waist, pulling her into his lap. Her fingers slide into his hair, tugging gently. He groans into her mouth, and her hands work the buttons undone on his shirt. Before she can get much further, she hears a door open and tiny footsteps come toward them. 

“Momma?”

Rey quickly pushes herself off of Ben’s lap, straightening her hair out. She shoves a pillow onto Ben’s lap, to hide the prominent bulge in his pants.

“What’s wrong, baby? Can’t sleep?” Kira walks up and pats her mother on the knee with a small hand.

“Hafta go pee.”

Rey just chuckles, standing from the couch and taking Kira’s hand. She looks back at Ben who is just watching the two of them with a grin on his face.

_

Ben paces back and forth in his bathroom, chewing on the inside of his lip. A knock on his door makes him jump. 

“Yes?”

“Kid, dinners about to be served. You ready yet?” His father asks. Ben sighs and pulls open the door, and his father clearly sees the panic in his face. 

“Can you just stall for me, dad? I need a few more minutes.”

“Kira is already getting sleepy, so I think Rey is wanting her to eat and get to bed soon. You and I both know she’s gonna say yes, so what’s the problem?”

“I don’t know that. What if she decides it’s too much? Dealing with all this?” He pushes a nervous hand through his hair again, and Han puts a hand on his sons shoulder. 

“That girl is crazy about you. I don’t think anything or anyone could change that. Hell, I doubt she’ll even be surprised when you pull out the ring. You do have it, right?” 

Ben rolls his eyes. “Yes, it’s my jacket pocket. You know mom would kill me if I lost grandma's ring.”

Han just chuckles, “I know, kid. Just trying to loosen ya up a bit. Now get down there.”

As soon as he gets to the foyer, Kira runs up to him and tugs on his sleeve. He picks her up, and she starts telling him about her afternoon with his mother. Rey spots him and kisses his cheek before walking with him toward the dining room. Ben feels himself relax in her presence, and knows he could get through anything with her by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue should be up in a few days! If not, come harass me till I post it!


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben prepare to take the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I’m surprised I finished this story 😅 I’m glad I did, and I’m glad you guys have enjoyed it! Sorry this is so short, I just wanted to wrap everything up. But really, thank you for reading! Your comments always make me so happy 🥺

Rey tried to calm her nerves, but pacing around the living room doesn’t seem to help much.

“Breathe, sweetheart. It’ll be fine, they already love you.” Her husband gently takes her by the shoulders, smiling down at her.

“I know, Ben. But what if I’m not ready? I don’t know if I can do this.” She leans against him, and he squeezes her to his chest.

“My parents will still be here to help us whenever we need them. You know we aren’t much like regular nobility, anyways.” He chuckles, and presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

She sighs, knowing he’s right but not being able to shake how she feels. 

“Mommy!” She steps back from Ben, seeing their three-year old, Kai, comes barreling toward them.

“Hi, baby.” She bends down and pulls him into her arms, kissing his chubby cheeks. 

Kira runs into the room behind him, looking winded. She was eight now, and loved being a big sister; even if she couldn’t always keep up with the rambunctious toddler. 

“Dad! Grandma said they’re ready when you are!”

Ben looks over at Rey, raising an eyebrow. She shrugs, resting her head against Kai’s. 

“You can tell them we will be down shortly.”

“Okay!” She turns around and runs back out of the room. 

—

They’d had the discussion shortly after their marriage, about their future and taking over from Leia and Han one day. Leia has also told her she thought Kira could make an excellent Queen, if Rey and Ben were okay with that. But they had both agreed they would give Kira that choice, and not force anything on her. Ben had been given a choice, too, and had chosen to be king even though he loved baseball so much. 

Kira and Kai were inseparable, which was unusual with their five year age difference. They always had to go to Han and Leias together, which the grandparents were more than okay with. 

“I think that’s why she’s really stepping down, she just loves being a grandmother so much.” Rey had just snorted and rolled her eyes.

They meet Han and Leia outside, where Threepio already has the car waiting for them. 

“Rey, you look beautiful.” Leia says, touching her cheek. 

“Thank you for letting me wear Padme's dress. I know how special it is to you.”

“It’s too beautiful to just sit around not being seen.”

Kai reaches to be held by Ben, and Rey passes him over. 

“My, what a picture you all make! But please, if we don’t leave now we’ll be late!”

“Threepio, please. You worry too much.” Han pats him on the shoulder, before sliding into the car. 

They have a short drive to the old palace, where they are greeted by the people. Rey is used to the crowds by now, but still finds herself taking Kira’s hand and squeezing. Her daughter looks up at her and smiles, and they make their way inside. 

A television crew has already begun setting up inside, and Rey spots the thrones and the crowns. She’s seen them before, of course, but knowing she’ll be wearing one today still makes her feel dizzy. 

“Momma, which one will you be wearing?” 

“The one with the sapphires on it.”

“Can I wear it someday?”

“Of course, baby.” Rey smiles, leans down to kiss her head.

Rey looks behind to see Kai has fallen asleep on Ben’s shoulder, a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. He smiles back at her, and Rey knows everything will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I have no idea about like royalty stuff, I was just trying to make up a reason for Ben to be in New York frequently. I’d appreciate any feed back!


End file.
